Users often view a media program through a media player. For example, a company provides a service to deliver television episodes, motion pictures, and other content produced as primary content of interest to users. The company receives the media program from media program providers in a format where the media program is usually not interrupted with advertisements or commercials. However, often, the company would like to insert information, such as advertisements, during certain parts of the media program. For example, the media program received from the media program provider may be a television show that does not have any commercial breaks in it. However, the company would like to insert advertisements at certain points in the television show.
The insertion of the advertisements generates revenue for the company. However, the advertisements also disrupt the user experience by interrupting the viewing of the media program to allow the advertisements to be played. To limit the disruption to the viewing experience, the company attempts to insert the advertisements during points in the media program that provide the least disruption to the user. For example, an optimal place to insert an advertisement is when a scene change occurs. In this case, the flow of the media program is not abruptly interrupted.
To determine where to insert the advertisement, a company employs users that physically watch the media programs. A user then subjectively determines when a good point in the media program occurs to insert an advertisement. Thus, the point of insertion is purely subjective. Further, many man hours are used having users review each media program.